


Blurring the Lines

by DoreyG



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, Drunken Confessions, Dysfunctional Relationships, Hangover, Hot Messes Alert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got drunk, Jordan,” Sinestro offers with studied casualness, and carefully turns another page of his book. It’s a giant tome, in old Korugarian and with very few swear words to help him out. He knows because he peeked last night before they decided to go out, “on alien liquor. I told you not to, I told you that it wouldn’t mix well with human biology, but did you listen?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring the Lines

“ _Ow_ ,” he says with feeling, as he staggers clumsily through the door and throws himself in the vague direction of a chair, “okay, why is my cheek bruised?”

“You got drunk, Jordan,” Sinestro offers with studied casualness, and carefully turns another page of his book. It’s a giant tome, in old Korugarian and with very few swear words to help him out. He knows because he peeked last night before they decided to go out, “on alien liquor. I told you not to, I told you that it wouldn’t mix well with human biology, but did you listen?”

“I never listen,” he mutters darkly, used to the scolding by now. It’s probably a bit messed up, but he’d like the guy nowhere near as much if he wasn’t so permanently grumpy, “and, yeah, I _remember_ the getting drunk part – I even have the headache to prove it – but that doesn’t explain why my cheek is bruised.”

“Hn,” Sinestro says, and turns another page in his book. Surprisingly quickly, considering how dense that thing looks, but underestimating the guy tends to lead to pain so he’s gonna let it slide, “I had to punch you in the face, while you were drunk.”

He stares for a moment, blinks, _scowls_ , “any reason, or were you just being a dick?”

“You were saying… Certain things,” Sinestro offers, and turns yet another page. So quickly that the sound of rustling paper cuts the air like a knife, “certain inappropriate things that would’ve highly embarrassed you in the morning. I thought to cut you off, before you shamed yourself any further and were unable to look me in the eye ever again.”

“Yeah, because after all we’ve been through I can really experience _shame_ around you,” he mutters, shakes his head disbelievingly. Sinestro half smirks at him, in acknowledgement, but the feeling isn’t really there, “go on, then, what did I say?”

“I- it really was deeply inappropriate, and highly shameful,” Sinestro says quickly, turns another page. He hates to be paranoid, he really does, but he’s starting to think that the guy isn’t even reading that book. Just staring at the pages, for some kind of distraction from his apparently offensive existence, “I would hate to rub your face in it, Jordan, especially now that you’ve regained your senses.”

“You love rubbing my face in things,” he points out suspiciously, and leans over the table. It makes his head pound, but it’s still entirely worth it for the briefly panicked look in Sinestro’s eyes, “was it about you? Is that why you’re acting so shifty?”

“Jordan,” Sinestro hisses warningly. And, on reflex, turns another page.

“Did I insult your mother?” He continues stubbornly, ignoring the pain in his head and the rolling in his stomach in favour of staring into Sinestro’s wide eyes, “your daughter? Your planet, and that time you tried to enslave it?”

“ _Jordan_.”

“Your sexual practices? The way you always _try_ to pretend that you don’t give a shit, but are there and ready in five seconds flat when I take my shirt off? The way you _snarl_ when-?”

“ _Jordan_!” Sinestro yells, and rockets to his feet – glares at him hotly, book _finally_ face down on the table and completely forgotten, “you told me that you _loved_ me, alright? And it was so utterly ridiculous, so completely out of character for you, that I had to stop you before you shamed yourself further and never- and never wanted to get drunk again.”

He slides slowly, shakily back into his chair and stares silently for a moment. Sinestro raises his chin defiantly in reply, glares at him like he’s being absolutely ridiculous. Which he is, which he was when he thought to bring anything as stupid and fluffy as _love_ into this thing between them.

…Wasn’t he?

“I…” He says slowly, and then pretends to gag on the taste in his mouth. Scrambles to his feet, and shakily heads for where he remembers the kitchen to be, “need to get a drink. Thanks for taking me out, before I embarrassed myself further.”

“You’re welcome,” Sinestro sniffs, and to anybody else his tone would sound utterly steady. He sits at the table, stares into space for a second, picks up the book and starts pretending to read again.


End file.
